Déjà View
| image = | Row 1 title = Season: | Row 1 info = 1 | Row 2 title = Episode: | Row 2 info = 14/211 | Row 3 title = Produced by: | Row 3 info = Mark Baker Phil Davies Neville Astley | Row 4 title = Written by: | Row 4 info = Jerry Seinfeld | Row 5 title = Directed by: | Row 5 info = Mark Baker | Row 6 title = Original airdate: | Row 6 info = 24 July 2004 | Row 7 title = Viewers: | Row 7 info = 218 | Row 8 title = Previous: | Row 8 info = "Baby Peppa" | Row 9 title = Next: | Row 9 info = "George in Love" | Row 10 title = Video: | Row 10 info = }} is the 14th episode of the first season of Peppa Pig and the 14th episode overall. It first aired on 24 July 2004 on Nickelodeon. Logline When Peppa looks at the mirror, all she sees is nothing but the Ghosts. Synopsis Peppa, George and Daddy Pig go to the mall and they find something cool. Peppa sees a mirror. She sees nothing but ghosts. She freaks out. Grandpa Pig asks Peppa for free samples of Coconut Maroon Cookies. She eats them, and Grandpa Pig tries to tell her that they're made out of, but she leaves. Peppa looks the mirror again and the Ghosts appear again. Peppa screams really really loud. Peppa runs away from them and the Ghosts chase after her. She passes a portrait of Richard Ridings and she walks back and sees it. Peppa says "It's festive". The Ghosts are chasing her and Peppa starts running again. While running, Peppa got on an escalator. Peppa has been on the escalator for 5 minutes. Later on, she made it to the top. The Ghosts are still chasing after her. Suzy Sheep sees the chase and she brought popcorn and soda. While the Ghosts are chasing, Peppa says they're too powerful. The only way to kill the ghosts is with ignorance. Peppa speaks in a German accent for the ignorance. She says "I do not see the fish or barrels anywhere," "I like the cake. May I have the chocolate flavor," and "Breeze? Do you need the coat?". When The Ghosts heard what Peppa said, they started to get weakened. George appears on an announcer thingy and tells Peppa to "fire away". Peppa says the Ghosts, "The Pigs win 100% of the percent of the time" and kills the ghosts alive. She gets ghost color on her face and she wipes it off. Peppa, disgusted, goes down the elevator. Peppa, after going down the escalator, sees George and Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig asks Peppa to go to San Diego, California. Mummy Pig appears and says "What did I miss?" and Peppa tells Mummy Pig everything and she wants to hope to see she's not mad at her. Mummy Pig says she's not mad. Peppa says that the family is going to San Diego, California. Mummy Pig gets shocked and looks at Daddy Pig and he smiles awkwardly. Peppa and George escape from the mall and going on the road trip and Mummy Pig tells the kids to come back. Daddy Pig says they'll be back at home. But the principal makes the kids go on the bus. Mummy Pig says it's been five minutes. Peppa and George are going to San Diego ending the episode. Transcript For a full transcript, click here. Cast and characters |- | Lily Snowden-Fine | colspan="2" | Peppa Pig |- | Oliver and Alice May | colspan="2" | George |- | Morwenna Banks | colspan="2" | Mummy Pig |- | Richard Ridings | colspan="2" | Daddy Pig |- | David Graham | colspan="2" | Grandpa Pig |- | Meg Hall | colspan="2" | Suzy Sheep |- | Dwight Schultz | colspan="2" | Ghosts |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Mr. Pony |- Trivia General * Mr. Pony appears with a no speaking role. * Dwight Schultz first appears in Peppa Pig.http://www.nick.com/new * Ghosts are spirits. Allusions Errors Gallery Ghosts.png References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Peppa Category:Episodes focusing on George Category:Episodes focusing on Daddy Pig